My true Soulmate
by atkk
Summary: Gravity changes, destiny shifts, suddenly only one person ties you to Earth. And that one person was supposed to be my enemy. The only coherent thought running through my supposedly complex mind was,"Somehow I'm dreaming. Vampires can't imprint."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! All I can say is if you can't stand stories where Bella doesn't end up with Edward; this isn't your cup of tea. No flames please! By the way this is taking place sometime between Eclipse and BD, but in this story Jake didn't run away, he's stuck in his bedroom, wallowing. Poor Jake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the beautiful Edward Cullen but I do own this plot and if someone else's story seems similar to mine it's a coincidence.

Chapter 1: Nothing is impossible

EPOV

I spared one more glance at my beautiful Bella, who lay asleep on my bed, before my mother literally pushed me out of the room, forcing me to go on a very much needed hunt. A hunt I had been putting off so I could spend more time with the only love of my endless existence.

"Don't worry son. Your father and I will take care of her since Alice took Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie out to hunt out of state, but only as long as you don't cut your trip short."

"You're right mom, thank you so much. I'm really grateful to you," I told her as I kissed her cheek. I knew she loved the fact that I had called her mom instead of Esme, it was all over her thoughts, along with predictions of how everything would be different when I finally changed Bella.

This made me cringe internally. I didn't want to admit it but I did need time away from my family, no matter how supportive of me and Bella they were. The fact that I was agreeing to take Bella's humanity continued to disturb me. It seemed selfish and wrong to do that to her. So lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that I'd been running the wrong way and was at the La Push borderline. Thankfully, I didn't cross it in my distracted state. But I did catch the scent of one of the wolves, the only wolf that seemed to be running tonight.

The scent was familiar as it worked its way up my nostrils. It smelled better than any of the other wolves. It was sweet, like the beach or a rainy day. Ah, it was the female shape shifter, Leah.

Ever since the battle of the newborns it had puzzled me as to why her scent didn't smell as bad as her pack members. Of course, I had thought it had something to do with her being the only female in her pack. But now reflecting back on it I had never even met her properly, maybe it had something to do with her personality. She was closer now, so I could hear her 'voice' more clearly.

_Jacob Black is a miserable piece of existence! He's too busy mourning over the Swan girl to help patrol. I can't believe I had to do it myself again!_

Her ranting to herself made me smile for some reason.

_Oh great, I smell that leech. Why does he smell better to me than any of those other bloodsuckers? Gosh! I really don't want to talk to him or any of them!_

This confused me.

How was it possible that I smelled good to her too? Perhaps Carlisle would have a theory about this…. My thoughts trailed off in my head because an annoyed looking human Leah had just stepped out of the woods in a tank top and denim mini shorts, staring directly into my topaz eyes.

Her annoyance turned to shock as she looked into my eyes and her mouth slowly transformed into a gorgeous, goofy smile, that I'm sure matched my expression perfectly before I really understood what happened, specifically with the gravity.

She was the reason why I was created. My purpose was to love her, the true center of my universe forever. My existence would be meaningless without her in it, for I would surely die if I couldn't be with her. Faintly I remembered that I was engaged to someone already, causing my hopes and dreams of being with Leah Clearwater to shatter to pieces.

However, the shock finally set in and the only coherent thought running in my supposedly complex mind was, "Somehow I'm dreaming. Vampires can't imprint."

Preview: A vampire? Really? Did the universe hate me that much?

First I'm not good enough for the man that I thought I was going to be with the rest of my life (but my cousin was!), and now my one true soul mate is a vampire? My mortal enemy!

But what hurt most wasn't who I imprinted on. It was the fact that he already had someone who he was gonna marry, he loved someone deeply and it wasn't me. The most I could hope for was that he wouldn't laugh in my face when he found out I loved him too much to leave him alone. Was I a mass murderer in a previous lifetime? Was Hitler my great, great, great uncle or something? Was I paying for his mistakes? Seriously what did I ever do to deserve this complicated, heart-breaking life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you like it & plz read the AN the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Twilight but I wish I did! 2 completely different things *sigh***

_**Previously: However, the shock finally set in and the only coherent thought running in my supposedly complex mind was, " Somehow I'm dreaming. Vampires **_**can't**_** imprint."**_

Chapter 2: Deadbeat

LPOV

Shock. Love. Happiness. The first 3 emotions you should feel as you imprint on your other half. That is if your imprint was normal. All I felt was shock as I stared into Edward Cullen's eyes and intense pain when he turned swiftly, flying off into the dark night. It wasn't the first time someone I loved had left me, but it was the first time that the person had heard my thoughts.

I dropped to the ground, gripping my chest in an effort to rip my mangled heart right out of it forever. His rejection was too much for me to handle, being worse then what I experienced with Sam and I decided to phase back into my furry self. Animals were better at dealing with heartbreak. However, that's when I finally processed everything about this situation.

_A vampire?!?! Really?!? Did the universe hate me that much? _

First I'm not good enough for the man that I thought I was going to be with the rest of my life (but my cousin was!), and now my one true soul mate is a vampire?! My mortal enemy!

But if I was being honest with myself, what hurt the most wasn't who I imprinted on. It was the fact that he already had someone who he was gonna _marry, _he loved someone deeply and it _wasn't_ me. The most I could hope for was that he wouldn't laugh in my face when I announced aloud that I loved him too much to leave him alone. Was I a mass murderer in a previous lifetime? Was Hitler my great, great, great uncle and I was paying for his mistakes? What did I ever do to deserve this complicated, heart-breaking life?

Wait, deadbeat Leah doesn't have a life in the first place.

As if tonight's events weren't bad enough, I felt another presence in my mind.

"_Hey Leah, Sam told me to_ _come help you. I'm 'neglecting my duties' or some shit like that."_

Jacob. My thoughts probably sounded as dead and as broken as his right now.

It was strange not to feel my heart jump when I heard Sam's name, of course it could've just added itself to the excruciating pain I felt because of Edward.

"_What the fuck, Leah?!! You did __NOT__ do what I think you did! How could you be so stupid?! God, don't you ever think ?!!! You imprinted on that asshole leech!!"_

"_Don't you dare insult him, Jacob Black! He's a better person then you will ever be and you know we can't control who we imprint on! I've had enough of you yelling in my head, so leave me alone!"_

"_Wait right_ _there Leah, I'm coming! If you so much as move a muscle I will rip both of you into a billion pieces so tiny that when someone finds you they won't be able to identify-"_

While I contemplated my options I took a seat on the forest floor despite Jacob's threat.

1) I could run away and make everything worse.

2) I might be able to secretly follow Edward for the rest of my life a.k.a. eternity.

3) I could talk to Jake, praying that he would understand my point of view, for once.

Number one actually seemed promising to me but number two just made me look like a love crazed stalker, which would make him even more revolted. Number three would have to do then and hopefully Jake would know what to do about Edward.

Soft thuds hit the ground as Jake got closer to me until I heard a light brushing sound in the leaves and Jake walked out.

His expression was so fierce that even I cowered away from him as he towered over my sitting figure.

"Explain. Now." The tone of his voice was just short of the familiar alpha command and I stood up with my hands if front of me, trying to ease his nerves.

"Jacob, I imprinted on Edward Cullen. We ran into each other and you know that it's involuntary. Now that it's happened I would never take it back. The fact that he doesn't want me at all stings like hell but being what he needs makes me happy enough."

That realization had hit me at that exact moment.

I really would do whatever he needed from me, even if it meant that he would be with someone else forever. I would just protect him and keep him safe, not that he would need it.

"Leah," he seemed to be struggling for words, " you know that I care about you, at least you do now. I want you to be happy after what happened. But there en- engaged, do you really want your heart to break when you see him marrying Be- her and not you?"

He was right, as odd and limited those times were. I would break down if I saw that.

"Bella_ freakin_ Swan," I sneered her name, " how can he love her?!"

"This has nothing to do with Bella! The fact that you always screw everything up is your fault!!"

"She broke your heart over and over Jake! How can either of you love her?!!"

"She isn't a cruel bitch like you Leah, she's warm and actually cares about other people!"

"Yeah I can tell that from the fact that she kept coming back to kill you inside," I snorted," Why don't you just try and get over her?"

"Well why didn't you get over Sam? We all saw how you were pining over him every fuckin' day."

"Imprinting on Edward has given me a chance to get over him, that's why I will swallow all the pain that comes when I see him with her."

"Following one guy and then going to another, that must be the Leah Clearwater way, huh Lee?"

"Only if you meant to say Bella Swan instead. _Oh Edward, oh Jacob, why can't I have both of you. Love me or else!"_

"I already told you Leah, this has nothing to do with Bella. Leave her out of it," he all but growled at me.

"Whatever Jacob, just leave me alone. I need time to think."

"If you're so intent on stalking the bloodsucker and trampling your heart why don't you go talk to him. Let's see what happens when he orders you to stay away from him."

"Fine, I will talk to him. He won't order me away, he will feel the pull of the imprint and if little miss Swan has something to say about that, I will fight for him." I glared at him before stalking off, trying to come up with a plan to make Edward befriend me without rejecting me again. My heart wouldn't be able to take that again.

Preview: "Why did your future disappear, Edward? I was so worried!"

"I just ran into one of the wolves, Alice. Don't worry, everything's okay."

"Edward it's worse than that I still can't see you at all. What happened? You better tell me the truth!"

"Fine but you won't believe me and you can't tell anyone else!"

**What did you guys think? I didn't really like this chapter, but that is how it came out. I might replace this one b/c my ideas change all the time. Plz don't be mad at Edward for running away but it was really hard for him, remember vampires aren't supposed to imprint & he totally didn't even imprint on his fiancée. The chapter where he tells Bella is coming up soon & I can't wait for it! One more thing, if you guys have any ideas you wanna see in this story, let me know & I will try to incorporate as many as possible.**

**Review if you want Bella to be a crazy,jealous b*tch whose gonna be out for revenge!**

**Luv ya mean it! 3**

**-Alana :p**


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I'm still alive! It's been a really long time, I know. Please don't kill me? I had some personal issues to take care of that sort of… delayed my writing. No worries, though, for anyone still interested in this story, I'm back now. Sooo enjoy chapter 3! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never have, never will.

**Chapter 3:**

**EPOV**

Running through the forest had always given me a sense of freedom. Out here, I didn't need to hide what I was. I could unleash the force of what I really was, a vampire.

How is it, then, that I was able to _imprint _on Leah Clearwater?

Well, how was it possible that vampires and werewolves could even exist in the first place? Weren't we all just pawns in this complex, supernatural world?

My thoughts went wild thinking over Leah. She was my supposed soul mate, and even now, I had a difficult time fighting my instincts to go back to her. I didn't even know her and I had such strong feelings for her. Feelings that seemed to go even deeper than the love I had ever felt for Bella.

Bella

What would I do about Bella? How could I be with her when most of my love had practically transferred to Leah?

I had so many questions, emotions rolling through me. But I couldn't voice them to anyone. No one could know that Leah had imprinted on me and I her.

Then it dawned on me that I had only ventured out of my home because I needed to hunt. It would be extremely odd if I went back after all this time still thirsty. I ran deep in the forest and let my animal instincts take over.

. . .

Soon I was full and I had the courage to go home to my family. I walked into the door and was immediately flung into a hug with a short, little pixie.

"Edward! You're okay! You have no idea how worried I was," the relief was clear in Alice's voice.

Chuckling, I said, "Of course I'm fine. I just went hunting, Alice."

"Why did your future disappear, Edward?" Uh oh

"I just ran into one of the wolves, Alice. Don't worry, everything's okay."

"It's worse than that; I still can't see you at all. What happened? You better tell me the truth!"

"Fine but you won't believe me and you can't tell anyone else!"

"Edward…. What happened out there?"

What could I say to her? She was my favorite sister, but she was also Bella's best friend. Would it matter if she promised not to say anything as long as she deemed it fit for Bella to know about it?

"I just ran into Jacob and some of his friends. We came to a little truce involving our situation. Nothing to worry about, Alice"

I couldn't tell her something that I didn't understand yet. But from her thoughts and expression it seemed to appease her worries.

"Oh, that's good. You have no idea how terrified I was."

I couldn't do anything but laugh soft and nervously, glad she hadn't caught on to my lie.

"I should go back out then. Esme took Bella home after I had a vision of Charlie checking in on her and we're both going hunting with the rest of the family again."

"Okay, thank Esme for me. I'll see you all after your hunt."

"Bye," _Eddie._

"Alice," I growled warningly as I heard her tinkling laugh disappear with the wind.

Now I was left to my thoughts once again. How wonderful.

_Edward._

I'm imagining that voice.

_Edward. I know you can hear me._

She couldn't be here.

_Please come outside. We need to talk._

It really was her! , I thought, as I jerked outside. I nearly yanked the door off its hinges in my haste to get to her. Leah.

She was already phased back into human form, leaning against a tall oak.

"Leah," my voice sounded breathy.

"Hey there, Cullen," she said. Her smile was faint. _God, help me, I don't think I can talk to him out loud. _She glared at me. _Stop listening Edward._

"I know why you're here and I need to tell you something, Leah."

_Just let me get this out, will ya? Before I lose my nerve_

I stayed silent and she continued aloud.

"As you know, I imprinted on you. I doubt I need to explain what it is; you probably picked it from someone else's head already. But, you have to know, I will be whatever you need or want from me. I can be your friend or I could pretend we're still enemies. The one thing I can't do is stay away from you. It physically and emotionally rips us apart.

I know you're probably disgusted. Please keep in mind, though, that if you really want it, I will try my hardest to deny this imprint and eventually, break it. But I'm really hoping that's a last resort. Okay, I'm done for now."

Slowly, I absorbed her speech. She needed to know that everything she was feeling was reciprocated in me.

"Please say something?" Her heart was pounding and I could see she was waiting for it to break.

"I feel exactly the same."

"What the fuck?" She spat out. Shock was her most dominant feeling. _Fucking guy thinks he can do this to me. Imprint or not I'll pound his shiny ass. _I chuckled at her violent thoughts.

"Somehow, I imprinted on you also."

"Cullen, don't you dare fuck around with me. This isn't funny, I just poured my heart out to you and you think it's some kind of stupid joke?" Her anger wasn't real, she was scared to believe me.

"Leah, hear me out. I know what it feels like to imprint. The moment you imprinted on me, your thoughts and feelings were reflected in me. Why? I imprinted on you. Trust me. I had no idea it was possible, at all. I have no idea what to think. One second, I was completely and irrevocably in love with Bella, now, it's nothing."

"I know the feeling…. Why'd you run away then?"

"I really didn't understand how this is possible, I'm sorry I ran, Leah."

But I was utterly petrified. What would we do about this?

"Edward, I… I don't know what we can do. Maybe, we should avoid each other for a while and think of something."

Wait, what?

"What?" I sounded heartbroken.

_Oh my, he really did imprint. How in the hell is this even real? I don't think I can avoid him, even if I tried. NO, we don't know for sure that imprints can't be broken. The least we can do is try something. Damn it, he can hear all of this._

"But, Leah-"

"No, Cullen. Why would the two of us ever match? We CAN break this imprint. And we will continue to act as if this never happened. Think of your family. Think of…. Bella." _Don't think of anything. Keep your mind silent, Leah._

How could I explain that because of the imprint I really didn't want to be with Bella anymore? I knew she wouldn't listen to me. Her resolve was clear in her mind and voice.

"Fine, but Leah, I know that you're scared. So am I. I really wanted us to figure this out together. However, I will respect your wishes."

Reaching for her hand, I grasped it tightly, loving the warmth it exuded. It felt like my dead heart was jolted alive.

"Goodbye, Leah Clearwater." I never wanted to let go now.

She had unshed tears in her eyes, but she smiled slightly anyway. It was a beautiful sight to see.

_Bye, Edward. _Her hand fell out of mine and she sprinted away, phasing in mid-stride.

I stared at the place where she was for hours, hoping she'd come back. I knew she wouldn't, because she was right.

We needed to think about the effect this would have on everyone else. More importantly, we weren't meant for each other. And we never would be.

I really thought that was a terrible chapter. But bleh, let me know what you thought anyway. Give me some ideas of what you want to see. I wasn't going to do this, but lately I've seen some Leah fanfics and based on her personality, I really don't think she'd accept imprinting immediately, especially on Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight. Then again, I never said that I did.

Also, as for now I'm going to be keeping things in Leah's point of view. Honestly, I love her character. She's my favorite in the entire series!

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV**

I fought to control my thoughts, keeping them on neutral topics until I was sure he couldn't hear anymore.

_Damn it! _

I was so stupid! There he was, telling me that whatever this messed up imprint made me feel, he felt as well and I fucking left anyway! I let out angry tears as the moon lit my way back.

It felt as if I was being ripped apart. I could hardly breathe and collapsing right here was starting to look good. But running back to Edward would be the only way to shut out this horrible pain I was feeling now.

However, I couldn't regret my decision. It was the right one. It _had_ to be. If we were to give into the imprint feelings, we'd feel good now, but what about in a year? 10 years? 50 years when my family was dying off? What about when my packed stopped phasing to live out their lives with their imprints? Was I supposed to sacrifice my home and my life for someone that "fate" forced me to love?

Although it felt like an eternity ago, I had told Jake earlier tonight that I'd fight for Edward. What did he tell me? That Edward would reject me. Turns out, we were both wrong. I was the one that had given up on him.

Despite the tears, I could see my house in the distance, lights off. Everyone was asleep. So, I snuck inside and hurried to my room. Closing the door shut and crawling into bed, I felt the full weight of my situation sink on me.

I, Leah Valerie Clearwater, was fighting my imprint on Edward Cullen.

The tears came even faster and my heart started racing in my chest. Horrible pain wouldn't leave my chest and I started punching the pillow in a vain attempt to let out my pain, anger, everything and anything. It was all too much and for the first time, in a long while, I thought of my childhood. I thought of all my carefree days, back when I was little Lee-lee to everyone the reservation. I was the one that everyone wanted to be friends with, the one that everyone wanted to talk to, the one that all the parents loved, the one that all the boys seemed to have a crush on. My life was perfect, apparently too perfect.

First Sam and Emily, with their stupid imprint, ignoring the gut-wrenching pain at that word, I continued with my inner venting. Their wedding was coming up in a few months and I still couldn't even look at the invitation that they had so "kindly" sent me, let alone RSVP.

Then dad died. My father was my favorite person in the world, even when I was dating Sam. Every time I needed someone to talk to, he was there. Although I got my mother's wicked temper and feistiness, I was a pure daddy's girl, through and through. But when he was taken from me, it felt as if the entire world had collapsed in on me. I became part of the "pack" of idiots I'm part of now. I lost some of the closest people to me and now I'd probably be bitter for the rest of my never-ending life.

Why did this have to happen to me, of all people? Not that I wished this on anyone else, it was a terrible life to have to live. But really, were we all forced to live some sort of predestined existence?

_I want to have my own choices, damn it! ... I want to be happy again. _

With that thought, I heard a loud knocking on my door.

"Leah!" Seth. "Lee! Wake up! Mom made pancakes before work. But I have to patrol now."

"I'll be done! See you later, Seth." My voice sounded exhausted and depressed. Luckily, Seth was totally oblivious and I heard him run out the door a few seconds later.

Rolling out of bed, ignoring the pain everywhere, I stumbled slightly. I felt extremely light-headed. Shoulders hunched, I doubled over in agony and tears spilled over yet again.

_Was this because of the imprint? Hell, no wonder everyone believed it couldn't be broken. This was like torture… I was being punished for staying away from Edward. _

_ Oh my god, was he going through this too? He told me he imprinted on me. But, I mean, he couldn't have been right. Somehow, he was confused. That must be it! He read my thoughts and thought he imprinted on me too. _

There was a nagging feeling in my gut, though, telling me that I was lying to myself. It didn't matter; I wouldn't give in to this imprint.

Feeling empty, I went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a plate filled with at least 10 huge pancakes. It made me smile a little. My family loved me so much. I was doing the right thing, and heck, maybe my love for them could help me fight this imprint even more. As long as I didn't phase too often, no one would have to know.

_Shit, Jacob._

Has he said anything to anyone?

I inhaled my pancakes quickly. I had to talk to him as soon as possible.

_Knock. Knock. _

Well, that was fast. Jake must've realized we had to talk.

I walked feebly to the door and opened it.

"Hey Le-", his voice faltered and his eyes widened, surveying my appearance, before narrowing in concern, "ah."

Gently, he pushed me to the couch and his hand grazed my cheek. I jerked back from the contact and his hand fell to his lap.

"Lee, you look like hell."

_Thanks a lot, Jerk-ob. Girls just love hearing that. _That's what I wanted to say. Honestly, I didn't have the energy to. It felt like with every second that passed, the life was dripping out of me. "Yeah, I probably do," I mumbled half-heartedly.

Jake looked disturbed, "What happened with you, Leah? Something's seriously wrong. It was the leech, wasn't it? This isn't right, Lee. I'll go over there now and talk sense into that bloodsucker." He stood up and started rushing to the door, shaking all the way.

"I'm fighting it, Jacob." Those words made him whip around and rush back to me.

"The imprint? What happened last night?"

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I was talking to you. I was actually gonna accept that I'd be following a leech the rest of my life. But when I talked to him, i-it felt so natural even though we're enemies. It scared me so much. That's when I realized, I was forced to love him. I was really prepared to leave everything to stalk him forever. My family, my home, my life, I was about to throw all of that away. I couldn't do it. So I'm fighting the imprint."

Jacob looked shocked by my little speech, taking it all in. I just fell back onto the couch, too winded to say anything now. Hesitatingly, he looked at me.

"Leah, are you sure you made the right choice?" Well, that was a shocking question from him.

"Wow, shouldn't you be jumping for joy now? I mean, we all know how much you hate Ed- Cullen." Talking about him was making that ache in my heart grow bigger. But I had to get used to it, we all hated the Cullens. We'd be trash talking them for a long time to come.

"Yeah, yeah Lee. I hate that bastard leech," he ignored my glare, "but you look so…. broken. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I thought about this, long and hard, I know what I'm doing." We both flinched at the unmistakable pounding of my heart. The beats had doubled up by the end of my sentence. Jake looked at me with scared eyes and we stared at each other. I could see his pain and I had no doubt whatsoever, that he could see mine just as clearly. A howl broke the silence and I broke our gaze.

"Sounds like you're late for patrol, Jake." He whispered a quick "fuck" before looking at me apologetically, and heading to the door.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone Leah. I'll try and get you off patrolling for a little while too, if you need."

"Thanks, Jake. I'll see you later."

He stopped right by the door, hand on the knob and spoke softly, "Maybe… maybe it's not as black and white as you think it is, Lee. As much as I hate him, I think that you deserve happiness. Don't just assume that choosing him means sacrificing everything and everyone else." That said, he flew out of the house before I could reply.

_Damn, that Jacob Black._

Hey everyone! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you wanna see in any future chapters. Thanks to all of you that review, favorite, and everyone else for just reading my story. :)


End file.
